Sleeping Vs. the Propellerheads
by Norsehound
Summary: Our favorite Deceptibed is back. After the rave pary, our 'heroes' are faced with an alien invasion! So aside from running around in circles, what will they do?


1 Sleeping Versus the Propeller heads  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me, only sleeping, Fubar, and the Bedmasters do. The Propeller heads are also a cheap creation of mine….  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Soon after the Rave party the Decepticons were back to work again and thinking up new ideas to get popular and rich at the same time.  
  
"So," Suggested Starscream, "We've managed to blow the money from the Rave party on these extra large sound stereo speakers!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the skyscraper-huge speaker system that rested on the coast.  
  
"Well," Said Starscream as he turned and planted his hands on his hips, "I think it was a good investment. Another hundred billion and we'll be able to afford the 40,000 CD Track player to go with these puppies."  
  
"But where are we going to get the money?" Asked Rumble.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Frenzy.  
  
Starscream started thinking; "Well…we can't hold a rave party because the unsaid law of no Rave parties being held for a week is in effect…. And we can't rent the dome again because it's under renovation-"  
  
"Aww darn!" Complained Ramjet.  
  
Thrust complained, 'We wanted to hold a polo match in there!"  
  
"With Megatron's head!" Added Dirge.  
  
"NO!" Replied Starscream and turned to Reflector, "Reflector, do you have the list of ideas?"  
  
Reflector paged through three separate lists and all three of him shrugged.  
  
"Looks like we're out of ideas guys…" Muttered Starscream.  
  
Then Astrotrain spoke, "Why don't we ask them!?" And thumbed at the Vehicons.  
  
"Them?" Asked Starscream and grimaced, "They couldn't come up with a plan even if we shoved their head into a computer."  
  
"Wait a sec," Said Blitzwing, "Where's Sleeping?"  
  
Fubar stomped in and asked, "What's shakin?" Then he looked at the ultra-large speakers, "Woa…. Big speakers."  
  
Starscream smiled, "We got a discount on them. Have you seen Sleeping around?"  
  
"No." Replied Fubar.  
  
"Oh…" Said Starscream, "Well…maybe-"  
  
"Look!" Pointed Blitzwing.  
  
Sleeping and several beds landed and transformed.  
  
"Hey! You're back!" Cried Starscream, "Where did you go?"  
  
Sleeping replied, "Went over to Microsoft and bashed some heads to rescue these guys."  
  
"….Why did you bring them back?" Asked Starscream, "Didn't the show have high enough ratings with them gone?"  
  
Snooze said, "Hey, we thought it would be a good move if we came back and joined up with you guys."  
  
Yawn yawned and continued, "Yup."  
  
Sleepy was already asleep in his bed form.  
  
"Well," Smiled Starscream and crossed his arms, "Got any ideas about what we can do for this fic?"  
  
"Well…we can stop the invasion of the Propeller heads." Suggested Snooze.  
  
"What?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"It's in the title." Observed Tired.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked up at the title.  
  
"Okay…" Said Starscream, "So where are the Propeller heads?"  
  
Suddenly the sky was filled with Hershey's kisses-looking UFOs with large propellers on their stems.  
  
"…. I think they might know." Spoke Rumble.  
  
Then the UFOs started shooting strange, squiggly energy beams at the ground and blew up several nondescript buildings.  
  
"What do we do!?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Sleeping suggested, "Let's try running."  
  
And that they did. The Decepticons hurriedly fled away from the senseless destruction as the strange helicopter candies flew after them and fired more special effects beams.  
  
The Vehicons were still relaxing, oblivious to the fact that the planet was being invaded at the moment.  
  
In a large steel barn, the Decepticons found shelter for the moment.  
  
Starscream was seated at the center of the group and drawing figures in the dirt, "Okay, so the enemy consists of large, water-drop thingies with propellers on them and lethal death rays that glow in the dark." He looked up at the group, "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well we could-" Started Fubar then shook his head, "Nah, it won't work…"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
Fubar shrugged, "We can't get a melon that big."  
  
"What the hell are we going to do with a Melon!?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Enough!" Silenced Starscream, "There is only one hope for us. Reflector, the phone."  
  
Reflector paraded in a red telephone from the hay and presented it to Starscream. The Red seeker picked it up and listened to it for a moment.  
  
Everyone waited in silence as Starscream continued to make his call.  
  
Then he muttered, "A busy signal. Dandy. We'll I'll just call the Author."  
  
In his home, the Phone to Norsehound's house rang and he answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Norsehound! How the hell do we defeat the Propellerheads!?" Demanded Starscream.  
  
"Well I'm not to sure about it myself…" Replied Norsehound, "But I can tell you it involves Swiss cheese and a sock."  
  
"Swiss cheese and a sock!?" Repeated Starscream.  
  
Norsehound shrugged, "that's all I can tell you friend."  
  
"Wait a sec," Fumed Starscream, "You created these things, don't the have a weakness!?"  
  
"Why?" Asked Norsehound, "I mean, they're 'spoosed to be some spoof of those 30's B-movies with the cheesy monsters. Here's some advice, find a morally correct and scientific way to defeat them and It should work."  
  
"Some help you've been." Frowned Starscream, "Well thanks anyway." And hung up.  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Starscream replied, "Well everyone, think about Swiss cheese and a sock."  
  
They did for about six hours before Astrotrain commented, "We aren't getting anywhere."  
  
Blitzwing snapped a finger, "Hey! Why don't we go to other series and find an answer!?"  
  
"What!?" Asked Starscream, "Impossible! All the other Decepticons and Autobots from all the other series are on vacation! And our Autobots won't listen to us on the account they're still recovering from our rave party!"  
  
"No," Replied Blitzwing, "I mean other cartoon series!"  
  
"Hey, that's an idea…." Spoke Astrotrain.  
  
"That's why I said it." Responded Blitzwing.  
  
Starscream started dialing up people.  
  
After contacting the superfreinds hotline, Batman's secret number, NERV HQ, the Anti-Godzilla brenu, and as a last resort the corner news stand on Wall Street, New York, they ran out of options.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we just rush outside and let them shoot us!?" Asked Rumble.  
  
After stares and silence he muttered, "Never mind…"  
  
Starscream grumbled, "The Author said a morally correct or scientific way can defeat them…but what did he mean?"  
  
"Er, Guys?" asked Blitzwing as he peered out the door, "We got company…"  
  
Starscream peeked outside to find the barn surrounded by the helicopter atrocities.  
  
"How did they know we're here?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Thrust observed, "It probably has something to do with the fact that this is the last barn standing that hasn't been destroyed by their evil death rays and they haven't found us yet."  
  
"Maybe we should call the superfreinds again to help us out." Suggested Frenzy.  
  
"Bah!" Cried Skywarp, "We should go out there and kick some arse guys! We're Decepticons! We can do it!"  
  
Skywarp rushed towards the door.  
  
"Someone stop him." Said Starscream with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Why?" Asked Fubar.  
  
"Why don't I just teleport!?" Ranted Skywarp and did so.  
  
There was a loud buzzing noise outside and a very powerful light source was seen through the cracks of the shack.  
  
Then a blackened and sizzled once-seeker form teleported back into the hut.  
  
Everyone watched him in silence for a moment.  
  
"Didn't I say that was a bad idea?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Skywarp coughed and then fell flat on his face.  
  
Astrotrain then said something smart, "Hey, why didn't they attack us yet?"  
  
"What?!" Asked Starscream.  
  
Astrotrain pointed a finger to the sky, "Well, I mean, if they wanted to continue their mindless destruction they would have shattered this…er….structure to cardboard cut-outs. But why didn't they shoot already?"  
  
"That's it!" Cried Starscream, "It must be the answer! Whatever's guarding us might help defeat these Propellerheads and finish this fic!"  
  
"Yeah but what's so special about this place that makes it so invulnerable to the Propellerheads?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Thundercracker made a suggestion, "A bad plotline?"  
  
"Insane humor?"  
  
"The color green?"  
  
Starscream slapped is hand to his head, "God we're a pitiful bunch aren't we?"  
  
"Hey!" Called Sleeping, "I KNOW!!"  
  
"What?" Asked Starscream, "You have an idea?!"  
  
"Well, it's a longshot, but I'm willing to bet-" he pointed over at a large salt-lick cube in the corner, "That that Salt lick has been preventing the Propeller heads from fragging this place."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"A Salt lick!?" Asked Starscream, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
The Bedicon crossed his arms, "Well it's either that or the Constructacon's bad breath that's been driving them away. Either way, we should give it a try."  
  
"But how?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Dirge spoke, "Maybe we should have Skywarp teleport back out with the salt lick and see if they attack him."  
  
Starscream looked at the blackened crisp of Skywarp and then said, "I don't think Skywarp's going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Then how do we test it?" Asked Fubar.  
  
Starscream pounded a fist in his hand, "One of us is going to have to go out there and see if it works." He pointed at Rumble, "Rumble! Why don't you run out there and find out?"  
  
'Why me?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Starscream replied, "Because you're the least important out of us all."  
  
"Why don't you send one of the Bedicons?" Asked Rumble and pointed at the Bedmasters, "I mean, what else are they good for?"  
  
"Hey," Moaned Tired, "We can transform into beds. No one can top that."  
  
"How about kitchen appliances?" Smiled Fubar.  
  
"Next we'll be seeing toiletry things." Smiled someone in the back.  
  
Starscream glared at Rumble, "Cassette, grab the cube and run outside."  
  
"Aw…." Whined Rumble as he picked up the Salt lick, "Here I go."  
  
Fubar opened the door and ran outside.  
  
Rumble didn't make three footsteps before being reduced to a fine powder by a crackling blue beam.  
  
"Ouch…." Called Frenzy.  
  
"Great. We've lost a main character." Muttered Starscream, "Now how are we going to finish the fic?"  
  
"Hey, I'm all right!" Cried Rumble as he ran back inside, "Really!"  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"Simple!" Replied Rumble and smiled, "Character shields! Gotta love 'em."  
  
"Character shields?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Rumble, "Everyone significant has 'em. 'Fact those Star Trekkies have those things on overdrive."  
  
"Anyway," Said Starscream, "It wasn't the Salt lick. What was it?"  
  
Sleeping looked around and asked, "Where's Soundwave?"  
  
Everyone turned to see a transformed Soundwave silently playing in a corner.  
  
He transformed and asked, "Someone call my name?"  
  
"That must be it!" Cried Sleeping, "Music must drive them off!"  
  
Idea light bulbs flickered into existence above the Decepticons, though Ramjet had to tap his a few times to get it to work properly.  
  
The plan was formed. It had to involve Soundwave getting hooked up to the super speakers not too far away. The music would be powerful enough to drive away the Propellerheads and in theory finish the fic.  
  
The only question remained was;  
  
What kind of music?  
  
They had two choices; and none of them was good.  
  
Either they played N*Synch or Brittany spears. And neither of them sounded great…  
  
But if it could repel the Propellerheads, it was a necessity.  
  
"Right, ready?" asked Starscream.  
  
Everyone was poised for action….except Sleepy who was still sleeping in the center of the barn in bed mode.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Everyone pushed down the sides of the barn and took off running.  
  
The Propellerheads opened fire and zapped Sleepy into a cinder first, then whooped after the rest.  
  
"Sleeping!" Cried Starscream and tossed Soundwave.  
  
The cassette player whirled through the air before the bed caught it and transformed.  
  
Flying at near supersonic speeds, the Bed flashed for the mondo- speakers still in the distance and apparently undamaged.  
  
The Bed whirled and twisted through the air as he dodged left and right.  
  
Then he transformed and called, "FUBAR!!"  
  
"I got it!" Called the combiner and extended a hand.  
  
Sleeping chucked the player, who ended up in Fubar's hand.  
  
The Combiner came apart and it was Pissed who held Soundwave.  
  
"Let's' go!" He called and transformed.  
  
The Kitchen appliances took off through the air, astounding the farmer and his wife as they bashed through their home, only to be zapped later by the Propellerheads.  
  
The Fubar group handed it off to each other as they neared the plug to the speakers.  
  
Then Sleeping ducked in, caught it, and landed at the hookup. IN a flash he hit Soundwave's play button and jammed the hookup into Soundwave.  
  
It was like the Earth had become a gigantic speaker.  
  
In china, the sounds of new music broke the silence. The whole world became privy to the sound of-  
  
Heavy Rock.  
  
The wild and crazy sounds of Heavy rock music blasted the planet, shattering all glass across the globe and making any human within a six- mile radius of the speakers instantly deaf.  
  
As for the Transformers, Sleeping was tossed an incredible Nine hundred thousand miles out to sea, as well as any other object unfortunate enough to be standing in front of the speakers when contact was made.  
  
But the Propellerheads found the music terrible, and instead of fragging our heroes and their evil speakers to kingdom come, they simply vanished to whatever universe they came from.  
  
Now the problem of switching off the speakers presented itself in front of the Transformers.  
  
With the music incredibly loud, no dialogue could be spoken, only words mouthed as they tried to talk over the insane rock music.  
  
Then Rumble found the plug and undone it.  
  
The world fell silent.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Sighed Starscream.  
  
Rumble smiled and plugged it back in again.  
  
The world once again became a speaker.  
  
This happened several times before Starscream managed to deck Rumble and unplug the speakers to shout, "SOMEONE SWITCH OFF SOUNDWAVE AND MAKE IT FAST!!!"  
  
Hook simply switched Soundwave off.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
"With what?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Blitzwing replied, "The fic."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin  
  
(Not the series) 


End file.
